King of the Pyramid
King of the Pyramid is a Rank 6 Dungeon located in the Dragon Isles. It is also the first Competition-Style Dungeon featured in the story. As of Chapter 173: Meeting the Invasion, the month long period has finished and the Dungeon is no longer accessible. Stage 1: The Gathering Condition: First 100 Parties with 1000 Points or only 100 Parties remain. Victorious Parties will be teleported to second stage. Condition: 100 Parties reach 1000 Points or all party members have lost their lives. After separating and scattering the members of all parties across a massive zone (familiars stay with their masters), each member is given 3 extra lives. Points are received from collecting exceptionally rare materials and not from killing other people. However, if someone kills another, the dead person will drop all of their materials, effectively rewarding people points for killing others. Once a party reaches 1000 points, they are placed on a leaderboard, which shows the current point total and all members of the party, along with how many points each member is carrying. Focusing on an individual listed on this menu allows people to get a general idea of where they are, allowing others to track them down. Experience * First time clear: 10% Static Experience * Reaching 1st place: 10% Static Experience, 300% Static Experience to all 2nd Tier Classes below level 22 Bonus Rewards Bonus rewards calculated based on: * Party Lives exceeding 30 * Being in 1st place * Bonus for reaching 2,000 Points * Bonus for reaching 5,000 Points * Bonus for reaching 10,000 Points * Bonus for reaching 20,000 Points Rewards: * Choice of 1 item from a list plus 1 bonus item * Choice of 1 skill from a list plus 1 bonus skill * Title: Dungeon Pioneer Rainer's Rewards Items * Necklace of Arcane Combat * Primordial Rock Skills * Soul Presence * Living Storage Stage 2: The Test of Fire Condition: Survive until only 50 parties are left. Victorious Parties will be teleported to rest area. Condition: Death. Skipping a rest area, parties are deposited onto an island of obsidian flanked by wide rivers of lava. Given 5 minutes, they are forced to choose 15 parties, 4 of which will enter their area to help them with Stage 2. However, it's not possible to pick parties that came from the same Dungeon Entrance. After 5 minutes, the Stage begins in earnest, throwing wave after wave of progressively stronger monsters at the parties. The monsters come from the lava itself, with each wave composed of the same monsters. Not only do parties have to fight the monsters, they also have to fight sleep and deal with the increasingly hotter area. Sleeping causes the monsters to go berserk. There is also the potential for their temporary allies to attack them to finish off the Stage. Once there are only 50 parties remaining, there is an opportunity to compete for further rewards by continuing to defeat the waves. If a person has lives remaining, their first death will send them to the Rest Area. However, if they aren't the last party remaining, they lose all rewards for this Stage. Experience * First time clear: 20% Static Experience * Last to survive: 20% Static Experience, 300% Static Experience to all 2nd Tier Classes below level 22 Bonus Rewards Bonus rewards also calculated based on: * Being the Final Survivor Rewards: * Choice of 1 item from a list plus 1 bonus item * Choice of 1 attribute from a list plus 1 bonus attribute Rainer's Rewards Items * Soul Sheath * Dimensional Ring Attributes * Magical Perception * Soul Resilience Stage 3: The Arena Condition: First Party to reach 100 points or become the Last Party standing. Condition: Run out of Lives or Another Party reaches 100 Points. Party members must complete various challenges in order to compete against other parties to receive points. Each competition against others comes with various conditions; some of these prevent the use of things like energy pools, magic, or items. Beating other parties rewards points, not completing the qualifying challenges to take part in the competition itself. It is unknown all of the different challenges and competitions that took place, but some that occurred are listed as follows: Experience * First place: All Classes level to 25 (including subclasses) Bonus Rewards * Title: Dungeon Pioneer * Choice of 1 item from a list plus 1 bonus item * Choice of 1 passive skill from a list plus 1 bonus passive skill * Final Reward based on all choices throughout the Dungeon Rainer's Rewards Items * Cosmic Map * Arcane Tattoo of Storage * Void Tattoo of Storage Passive Skills * Spell Haste * Soul Perseverance Category:Dungeons